This invention relates generally to a wiping sheet used to wipe-up dust and dirt from a surface of house floors or walls and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure (Kokai) No. Hei4-114620 discloses a mop-like cleaner device comprising a stick and a plate-like head provided at a lower end of the stick so that a bottom surface of the plate-like head may be covered with a disposable wiping sheet and dust and dirt on a house floor or the like may be wiped up by this sheet with the stick held by the user's hand. The plate-like head is rectangular as viewed in its plan view and has its bottom surface formed convexly in the direction along short sides of the plate-like head. During use of the cleaner device, dust and dirt clinging to the floor can be scratched off by vigorously rubbing the floor with the convex region of the bottom surface of the plate-like head. On the other hand, side regions extending adjacent respective long sides of the plate-like head can be spaced from the floor by appropriately operating the cleaner device and thereby relatively bulky dust and dirt can be captured between the bottom surface of the plate-like head and the floor. With the plate-like head having such convex bottom surface, it is possible to capture the bulky dust and dirt which can not be captured by the cleaner device having the plate-like head of which the bottom surface entirely comes in contact with the floor.
With the cleaner device having the sheet carrying head of which the bottom surface is flat, it seems to be impossible to obtain the capturing effect achieved by the above-cited prior art. Nevertheless, the cleaner device having the plate-like head of which the bottom surface is flat has been widely used.